The New League
by soareagle
Summary: Takes place after 'Justice' J'onn J'onzz warns Clark of a threat bent on enslaving Earth and gather a new team of heroes to take on this threat. Contains elements of JLA and JLU.
1. Secret Origins Part 1

Note: This takes place after the episode 'Justice'+ This is my first Smallville fic

_Setting: Kent Farm_

"Come on boys, let's go save the world" Oliver said before his team left the farm. Suddenly a figure flew in right next to Clark.

"What the...?" Aquaman wondered.

"What on Earth..." Cyborg wondered

"Hello Kal-El" Martian Manhunter greeted.

"The Earth needs your help, a great evil from Mars has awoken and is bent on enslaving Earth." J'onn said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Clark asked.

"When I said your help, I meant them as well" J'onn said gesturing towards the Justice League.

"Who and what exactly are you?" Bart asked.

"This" J'onn said before shape shifting into his Martian form which strongly echoes the JLU cartoon.

"Whoa!" Chloe startled as she observed the Martian before her.

"Now Kal-El, before I tell you exactly what is coming, we must find certain people who shall strengthen our team" J'onn said.

"Like who?" Clark asked.

"Your cousin Kara Zor-El" The Martian replied before gesturing towards the window where another figure flew in. It was none other Kara herself, sporting the trademark costume.

"Where have you been all my life?" Bart asked with a silly grin in hopes of getting with Kara.

"Kamdor" she awkwardly replied.

"Cousin?" Clark asked Kara.

"We'll talk later. The disaster at hand must be dealt with." Kara replied.

"Who's next on the list?" Kara asked.

"You must find Princess Diana of Themyscira, she located within the Mediterranean region" J'onn told Kara. She nodded and flew off.

"Kal-El, you and your friends must find a Mr Bruce Wayne of Gotham City and give him this." The Martian Manhunter said before giving Clark an envelope.

"Where will you go?" Clark asked.

"To find others" J'onn said before flying away.

**Author notes: Please review and guess which heroes J'onn plans to bring in, for clues, check out the JLA and JLU cartoons. **


	2. Secret Origins Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC related.**

_Setting: Planet Earth-_ _Themyscira,_

"These omens do not bode well mother" Diana feared as she looked up at the sky. "Mankind maybe facing its darkest hour"

"Then mankind will have to face it alone" Hippolyta replied.

"How can you say that?!" Diana cried.

"Whatever happens beyond these shores does not concern us. Here the gods will protect us." Hippolyta said.

"I hope you're right" Diana worried. Later that day, as Diana prepared for her usual afternoon activities, she saw what seemed to be a small blue speck in the sky.

"Hera, is it a bird?" she wondered. Suddenly the flying figure at the speed of light moved towards the island and landed next to the confused princess.

"I'm looking for Princess Diana" asked Kara.

"That is me" Diana replied.

"My friend gave me this message to give to you." Kara said. Diana picked up and read the telegram given by J'onn,

"I don't know if I can leave Themyscira" The Amazon replied solemly. Kara gave a look of regret.

"You know where to find us." The Kryptonian replied before flying off. Diana knew full well she was needed and knew what great dangers would occur if she didn't answer the call. Later that night a hooded figure ventured into the Temple of Athena so quickly so that nobody knew she was there.

"Mother forgive me" Diana said as she donned her mother's armour, bracelets and lasso and fled into the night.

_Setting: Planet Oa_

"J'onn J'onzz, what brings you here?" One of The Guardians asked.

"We require the services of Abin Sur, they have awoken" J'onn stressed. Each of the Guardians realised what J'onn meant and nodded.

"He shall reach your location on Earth when he can." The Guardian replied.

"I hope so" J'onn said before flying away to Thanagar.

"Let's just hope this works and I won't get my head beaten unlike the last time I was here" J'onn thought.

"Well here it is" J'onn said looking at the planet before him before moving into the planet's atmosphere and landed on the surface. He then closed his eyes and telepathically called for a certain winged warrior.

"J'onn J'onzz it's been a while" Shayera Hol said.

"They have awoken will you join us?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"You bet" Hawkgirl said, bringing out her mace.

_Setting: Atmosphere above Planet Earth_

"This is not looking good!" Abin Sur yelled as his ship was starting to burn as he moved into Earth's atmosphere.

"Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as his ship crashed and fell as his ship broke apart. Meanwhile, a familiar bystander saw the ship crash and felt he must go to this ship.

"What the?!" John Stewart said as he approached the spaceship. He looked around before seeing the struggling Green Lantern.

"Are you okay?" John asked as he tried to help the alien.

"There is nothing you can do to help me John Stewart..." The dying Green Lantern said. "But you must save your planet from it, please take the ring and find...Smallville...Martian."

"What do you mean by it" John asked. Then the ring left Abin's finger and floated over to John's hand.

"It appears the ring has chosen wisely.... use it well" Abin said before dying. John knew what he must do now. As a marine he had sworn to protect his country and the rest of the world, he wasn't about to let that down.

"Looks like I'm going on a road trip to this Smallville place." John said before getting into his car.

**Author notes: Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter as the gang meets Batman. **


End file.
